I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an open end type of wrench which while being used for tightening and loosening nuts and bolts grips in one direction and slips in the opposite direction.
Of all tools used for tightening nuts and bolts, the open end type wrench has always been accepted as unique from the viewpoint of economy, reliability, reach and maneuverability. Its main drawback has been that it cannot give the ratchet action so essential for fast work and a common feature of most closed end box or socket type wrenches.